Baby Henry and the Diner
by Hailey Quinn
Summary: Regina's exhausted and brings her new son to the diner and Granny is more than happy to help with the new baby. Fluffy, feel-good one-shot.


**Author's note - none of the characters are mine**

**This is an elaboration of a tumblr post - the first time Granny saw Henry**

* * *

It was the first time Regina took Henry out of the mansion since she'd gotten him the week before.

The diner door opened with a jingle, and Regina walked in with Henry on her shoulder and the diaper bag in her other hand. She was dressed impeccably, save a small spitup stain under the edge of the cloth under Henry, and her makeup was minimal, doing nothing to hide the tired lines and shadows. Her usually immaculate hair wasn't fluffed to perfection. It was messy and in a ponytail. The fearsome and ever regal mayor had her hair…in a ponytail.

Not noticing the rest of the patrons, she walked across the restaurant and slid into a booth after putting the car seat under the edge of the table. While waiting for someone to take her order, her head fell to the side and rested gently on Henry's head, nuzzling the thin fine hair. Her mouth twitched into a small and contented smile and her eyes crinkled around the edges as she took a moment just to smell his little head and hug his tiny body into hers.

Granny watched from the counter as a fatigued Regina settled and relaxed; she didn't seem to notice the rest of the restaurant, gaping at the blatant and open expression of love. Granny beamed and walked towards Regina, who didn't notice her approach until Granny slid into the seat across from Regina.

"Good morning, Madame Mayor!"

Regina startled, jarring Henry, who let out a sweet little whimper, shifted, and went back to sleep, wiggling into his mother's warm neck as she rubbed his petite back.

"Widow Lucas."

"Ah. No need to get all formal on me. What can I get you for breakfast? You look positively famished!"

Regina stared at Granny, unsure how to react; she had, after all, just blatantly insulted her. "The usual, if you please."

Granny smiled and went to the window, about to shout the order back, only to be stopped when Ruby smiled and had it ready on the counter.

She shrugged. "I saw the Mayor walk in and figured she needed food…and soon."

"Some days, you're too good at this, Ruby." Granny took the plate and coffee to Regina, before standing expectantly at her side, pausing for a moment, trying to phrase her question. "Madame Mayor, I can hold Henry for you while you eat, if you'd like…if it would make it easier."

"I'm fine, thank you and thank you for the breakfast." She awkwardly shifted, trying to get Henry a little higher on her shoulder, while reaching for her silverware.

Granny sighed. "Regina." Regina's eyes shot up and fixed Granny in a glare; no one addressed her so informally, especially before she'd had her coffee. "You're practically falling asleep with your face in your plate, and you're clearly starving. Please. Let me help you."

Regina continued to stare, thoughts running so quickly through her head until it was spinning. She slowly nodded and slid to the edge of the seat. She shifted Henry to slide the spit cloth out to hand up to Granny, before handing her son to her as well.

Granny easily settled Henry, who had woken in the shuffle. Her eyes slid shut and she leaned to smell his little head, one hand sliding up to support it. A contented hum from Granny seemed to calm Henry, and she sat across from Regina, who was practically inhaling her food.

Granny just chuckled, and once again, Regina's gaze shot up, fork comically hanging from her mouth.

"Please remember to actually chew your food, Madame Mayor. It's really okay; take your time. It's been too long since I've had a baby to snuggle." At that she leaned back in the booth seat, pulling Henry just a little bit closer.

Regina didn't respond, but her eyes softened and the sparkle came back, like she had a mischievous comment just waiting to come out. She kept it to herself, though, and went back to eating. She watched as Granny softened and melted into her son. Settling in with her check against his little head, Granny shifted and mirrored Regina's earlier position. Regina quietly continued munching her breakfast, reveling in the quiet moment to herself. Henry was a peaceful little baby, but she constantly checked on him in the night, always afraid of doing something wrong. She watched as Granny effortlessly and peacefully loved her son, while she finished her coffee. Dropping her gaze back to the table, she set her empty mug down, startling herself with the clink of glass on wood.

"Regina?"

"Mmm?"

"If you ever need anything, let me know, okay? Babies can be…tiring…and sometimes it helps to have a friend."

Regina dropped her napkin, and stared at Granny. Tired eyes flooded with tears. She wasn't sure how to respond. "I…I…" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Thank you."

She moved to pull money from her purse, but was stopped with a gentle hand over hers.

Granny smiled and stood. "This one's on me. I did, after all, get a good half hour snuggle."

Regina was, again, at a loss for words. All this baby business was making her soft. Realizing this, her back stiffened and she motioned for Henry. "My son, if you please."

Frowning at the sudden change in disposition, Granny slowly handed him back. Her smile returned, however, when Regina's smile flooded her whole face with a radiance she'd been lacking thusfar that morning. She cozied right back up into Henry, and he, the same.

Granny suddenly shifted forward, wrapping the Mayor and her son in a giant hug, yet still careful not to hurt Henry. She murmured, "I wasn't kidding Regina. If you need help, yes **you**. If you, the ever regal Mayor need help, please call me, okay? Even if you just need some food delivered, call me."

"Thank you Granny. You're too kind; I'm afraid…I…I don't know…quite what I'm doing."

Granny chuckled, reverberating through Regina, leaving a sudden burst of comfort. "And that, my dear, is Parenting 101. You'll figure it out." Granny pulled back and opened the door for the two to pass. "Have a good day, Madame Mayor and my Little Sir Henry!" Leaning against the doorframe, Granny watched and smiled until the two safely drove away.

Maybe she'd have a new grandbaby after all.

* * *

**I'm currently really emotional so if it reads funny - let me know - same if you loved/hated it...**

**I gotta get better somehow and your feedback is the best way!**

**~Nova**


End file.
